Past and Present
by DoctorWicked
Summary: *Revival 10th Anniversary Special, one-shot*. It was just a normal day for Clara Oswald with no Doctor related activities until she encountered an old enemy and an ally that are connected to the Doctor.


**Sorry that I haven't posted any Doctor Who related stories for a while. Had writer's block for any Doctor Who ideas. But I came back just in time for the Revival Tenth Anniversary. This will mostly feature Clara with the Doctor appearing in the end and a special appearance of a major companion from the Revival era.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Past and Present**

During on a sunny March afternoon, young Clara Oswald is at the flower shop while talking on the phone and carrying a lot of bags. "Yes, I got the drinks and the appetizers for your party, dad." Clara told her dad on the phone. "I just need a couple of stops and... What?! You're not kidding!"

"Sunflowers or magnolias, ma'am?" the florists asked her.

"Erm, magnolias please." Clara told the florist, "Don't you have it on your new apartment or left it in mine?" Clara groaned, "Fine I'll buy it for you. It might take me about an hour or two."

After she got the flowers, Clara went to a store in downtown London to pick up a clothes for her father's party. Clara looked everywhere in the store and got more frustrated that she couldn't find them. She went to one of the store employees and asked them.

"Erm, excuse me. Can you tell me where I could find a black leather jacket, a blue suit and a red bow tie?" Clara asked.

"I don't think we don't have here, but I could let you go to the basement if you want find them."

Clara was relieved. "Thank you you're a lifesaver!"

The employee gave Clara the keys to the elevator that goes to the basement. When she got to there, Clara saw that no one was on the basement. While walking around to find the clothes, Clara felt like someone or something was following her.

When she reached to the farthest point in the basement, Clara found one of the clothes she needed in a bin. "Okay, if I could find the others in ten minutes, I would-" Clara was interrupted when she saw a plastic man behind and tried to shoot her with it's hands.

Clara quickly dodged him and ran to the elevator. Clara tried to press the button to go up but it isn't working. Soon enough, more of the plastic men appeared and were approaching her.

"No. No. No. Not now! Where is he?!" Clara shouted.

Suddenly, a blue spark appeared in front of Clara and it revealed to be a young woman with blonde hair and looked like the same age as Clara. The woman also got a big ray gun and used it to blast some of the plastic men and then turned to Clara.

"I'm glad that I arrive here on time." the woman said, "It's really great that I met you, Clara Oswald."

Clara looked confused. "I'm sorry. But how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduced myself. My name is Rose Tyler. Former companion of the Doctor."

"Wait you traveled with the Doctor?"

"That's right. Traveled with two of his selves and-"

"Sorry, but could you excuse me for a second." Clara got a fire ax and hit one of the plastic men that was coming for Rose.

"I underestimated, Clara. Now run." she said and Clara followed her.

The plastic men followed and tried to shoot them as they ran. "So how did you know about me?" Clara asked.

"Been watching you from another dimension."

Clara got more confused. "What?"

"Actually, I'm actually from this world, but I got stuck there and started to enjoy it."

"That... seems to be the most weirdest thing I've ever heard. And I've seen a lot of weird things."

"Well this one should be a breeze."

Clara and Rose stopped by the emergency exit of the store to catch their breath. "So who are these creatures?" Clara asked.

"They're called Autons." Rose replied, "One of the old enemies of the Doctor. But I don't what they're doing here."

The Autons caught up to them and they prepared to shoot. "I suppose that you prepared a plan, do you?"

"I always come prepared." Rose threw gumball sized pellets at the Autons and the pellets gave the Autons a huge shock that it made them shut down.

"So what are going to do with them?"

"I'll tell my old friend, Jack, and he could pick them up." Rose said while she took out her phone and sent a message to Jack. "But in the meantime, why do come to Cardiff Bay with me."

* * *

Later that day, Clara and Rose walked around Cardiff as they talked about their adventures with the Doctor. "No way! The Doctor was knighted by Queen Victoria and then got banished on the same day?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Not as amazing as you pretending to be him while fighting against wall aliens."

The two stopped and sat at the area where the Torchwood Hub would stand. "So did the Doctor left you in the other dimension or you stayed there by yourself?"

"A little of both. The Doctor couldn't get me because travelling to other dimensions is dangerous that it would cause a tear to the universe. But I grew to like it there."

"But why are you here?"

"Mostly every year on this day, I would come back to this dimension and spend a day in London or Cardiff to celebrate the day I met the Doctor. And luckily, I got the technology that would make dimensional space travel like a walk in a park."

"You said that you watched me. Why did you do that?"

"Well, ever since the last time I saw him, I wanted to know what he's up to. Out of all the people he's with, I think you're my favorite."

"Erm, thanks... I guess." Clara looked at the time and was shocked at the time. "I'm so late for an anniversary and I left my magnolia flowers in the store!"

"Don't worry, I have a spare." Rose said and gave a batched of magnolias to Clara. "I brought two with so I can give one to Jack. But I think he wouldn't like magnolias anyway."

"Wow. Thank you for the offer." Clara said and ran.

"Hey, Clara!" Rose shouted and Clara stopped running. "Make sure you keep the Doctor safe, alright."

"I will." Clara said and continued running.

Clara took a cab to her childhood town of Blackpool and went to the cemetery. When she passed the big tree, Clara walked slowly to her mother's grave. Since it's the tenth anniversary of her mother's death, it's very hard for to see her grave. Clara lay down the magnolia flowers and held the book "101 Places to See" close to her.

Suddenly, she heard a branch broke and turned around to find the Doctor. "Ah, Clara. Where have you've been?"

"Oh, just hanging with an old friend. And you?"

"Just spending the day in Blackpool looking for you. Are you still going to Barcelona with me?"

"Of course, but you have to promise me to give some of your spare wardrobe for my dad's party."

"Anytime, my dear Clara." the Doctor said and the two walked to the TARDIS. "So who was this friend of yours?"

"Let's just say she's familiar with your work."

As the TARDIS dematerialized, Rose stood right behind where the TARDIS stood and smiled.

* * *

**That's the end of the Doctor Who Revival Tenth Anniversary Special. Review on how the story went.**


End file.
